The truth beneath the rose
by han8661
Summary: Christmas fic for scribbles111 and BFSFN. Harry Potter isn't the real savour! And Voldemort isn't necessarily the bad guy! FInd out how three girls uncover the real story
1. Prolouge

A/N Heyyyyyyy, this is a christmas present for scribbles111 and BFSFN, I will keep uploading until i'm done, hopefully, unlike my other stories, which seem to be on temporary hiatus, sorry 'bout that folks. Lol!

Warnings: This mentions Snarry

Disclaimer: The only things I own in this fic are the three main characters (Bluefire Noctiluca, Jayne Doe and Sherskul Adler) and the plot line. Sorta. The rest belongs to J.K Rowling (annoyingly -_- there would be a lot more snarry if i owned it, lol)

Enjoy!

**Prologue**

Before you read this fic, there is one thing you must know.

J.K Rowling lied.

Harry Potter although more powerful than your average student, isn't the chosen one and actually, is currently deeply infatuated with none other than Severus Snape, not Miss Weasley, as one might think.

The golden trio was did not consist of Harry and Hermione and Ron. In fact, the actual golden trio probably couldn't be considered as a "golden" trio more of a "We-do-whatever-we-feel-is-going-to-benefit-people-as-a-whole-and-screw-the-consequences" trio, but that's a bit of a mouthful, so people prefer to keep it as the golden trio.

Why did J.K Rowling lie to you? Who knows, maybe it just made a better story, maybe she felt sorry for Harry, or maybe she was blinded by Dumbledore and the only way she could make him look good was by changing the story completely.

But we aren't here to discuss the workings of the mind of J.K Rowling. Oh no, no, no.

We're here to uncover the REAL story behind the defeat of the real threat. To honour the real saviours of the wizarding world.

We're here to talk about none other than Bluefire Noctiluca, Jayne Doe and Sherskul Adler….


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Chapter 1 :D Happy christmas

Warnings: This mentions Snarry

Disclaimer: The only things I own in this fic are the three main characters (Bluefire Noctiluca, Jayne Doe and Sherskul Adler) and the plot line. Sorta. The rest belongs to J.K Rowling (annoyingly -_- there would be a lot more snarry if i owned it, lol)

Enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

Bluefire sighed and glared at the patterned ceiling of her small bedroom, throwing the soft red ball in her hands up and down, she did this a few times before huffing and turning to check her clock again.

Ten past three, still, hadn't it said that the last three times she'd checked? She picked the clock up and held it close to her ear, hoping that it had stopped working and it was actually something like six in the morning.

_Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick Tock…_

"Damn" She cursed under her breath, "Still working" She set the clock down, resisting the urge to through it across the room. She ought to be used to it by now, she'd had trouble sleeping since she was very little. But something in the air tonight had her on edge. Something was going to happen, She knew it.

Jayne growled and paced her room for what seemed like the hundredth time. She didn't know what was up but recently she just couldn't settle at night. Something was eating at the corner of her mind, something important. Like that feeling you got when you knew you'd forgotten something important, but for the life of you, you couldn't remember what.

With a reluctant sigh she moved to her bed, lay down and picked up her book, if she wasn't going to sleep again tonight, she might as well do so in comfort.

Sherskul picked at a loose string on her blanket. Muttering to herself in Spanish. Normally, although a light sleeper, she got a full nights sleep. Tonight seemed to be different though. She'd decided to use the time to solidify her Spanish work. After all, she'd finished her book, and hadn't had time to go to the library and get a new one.

She heard one of her parents get up and she quickly clicked her light off. Last thing she needed was to be caught. She chuckled to herself slightly. 14 and she still had a strict lights out at 9 o'clock rule, the sadness of it was funny in its own right. The depressing bit was she could actually get grounded for not following it.

Bluefire turned her head, intent on checking the time, when she saw a bright glowing light appear in the corner of her room. She glared at it.

"If you're a hallucination, bugger off"

The light stayed

"Actually, don't, you're the most interesting thing that's happened tonight"

The light seemed to give off an aurora of "Your talking to a glowing ball of light? And you call ME interesting"

Bluefire chuckled, but stayed away from it.

"You here for a reason?"

The ball of light stayed still, but Blue suddenly got idea she was supposed to touch it, gods knows why though

_It's only a ball of light, after all, _She thought _What harm could it do?_

Jayne was suddenly aware of a ball of light floating silently in her door way, almost as if it was observing her. She shivered. Creepy. Wondering if she really had lost enough sleep to start hallucinating, she rubbed her eyes and blinked before looking again.

It was still there.

Not a hallucination then, she decided, but if not a hallucination, then what?

"Dad, if this is you idea of some kind of joke…." Her voice echoed out around her room, but now answer came back. Sighing, she got out of bed and went to inspect it.

Sherskul blinked in the sudden glaring light, panicking slightly, thinking it was her parents turning her light on, she shoved her Spanish work under her quilt and closed her eyes. But after five minuets, no scolding voice sounded and the light didn't subside. She cracked an eyelid open cautiously.

A ball of light was hanging above her head, almost impatiently, as mad as it sounded.

"Hello?" She tried, wondering if it was a ghost, she'd seen ghosts when she was little, maybe this was something similar.

The orb didn't reply.

She glared at it.

As if bored by her inaction, the light began to move towards her. Closer and closer until….

BAM!

The three girls fell onto a fluffy hearth rug, beside a roaring fire, voicing their protests loudly. A figure stood in the shadows chuckled slightly.

At once the three girls were on their guard. Bluefire was on her feet immediately assuming a fighting stance, Jayne was quick to follow, standing on Blues left and Sherskul fell into defensive position on Blue's right. They eyed him warily.

"Relax girls, I apologise for dragging you from your warm beds at this late hour, but I am afraid this is rather urgent."

Neither of the girls relaxed, though Jayne moved forward slightly.

"Who are you?"

"Why, I am none other than Albus Dumbledore headmaster of Hogwarts witchcraft and wizardry"

"You're supposed to be dead!" Sherskul yelled despite herself.

"Sher!" Bluefire scolded "You can't just go around telling people they're supposed to be dead!"

"Why not Blue?" Sher asked, seemingly puzzled. Seeing, Blue's exasperated look, Jayne stepped in.

"Because it's rude Sher" She turned to Dumbledore "Sorry sir, she has trouble differentiating appropriate and inappropriate, and although she's getting better I fear the late hour may be affecting her slightly"

Sher crossed her arms and assumed a sulky expression.

"Sher…." Blue said warningly, Sher huffed

"Sorry for saying that your supposed to be dead Mr Dumbledore sir"

Dumbledore chuckled again "Don't worry child, I fear I rather brought it upon myself dragging you out at 3 in the morning –"

Sher stuck her tounge out at Blue and Jayne, who ignored her.

"Actually Mr Dumbledore, why ARE we here?" Jayne asked. Dumbledore smiled in a grandfatherly way

"You are here, Miss Doe, because you and your friends, are witches."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N **Had to edit becuase of a mistake.

Last time - _"You are here, Miss Doe, because you and your friends, are witches."_

The three friends stood in a shocked silence for a moment, before Sherskul broke it by dropping to sit down cross legged on the floor, her second favourite position for thinking.

"Woah"

"Woah indeed, Miss Adler" Dumbledore smiled as Blue and Jayne dropped down to sit beside Sher. Blue looked thoughtful.

"But I thought you were accepted into Hogwarts at 11 sir, we're 13."

"14" intercepted Sher

"Oh sorry Sher" Blue said "we're 13 and 14, that doesn't make any sense"

"Plus the fact we haven't shown any signs of accidental magic" Jayne Added

"A block on our magic perhaps, if that's possible?" Sher tried.

"Correct Miss Adler, It seems when you were born, Voldemort placed a powerful and complex block on your magic, completely obscuring it from view. However, after 13-"

Sher glared at him, earning herself a slap on the arm from Blue

"ahem, sorry, 14 years, the charm seems to have slipped slightly, and you can imagine my surprise, when three children that were 3rd year age, appeared on my enrolment list for this years first years!"

"But why would Voldemort block our magic, professor Dumbledore?" Jayne asked

"Because my dear child, of a prophecy."

"What, like, the prophecy that Professor Trelawny made about Harry?" Asked Blue

"Yes, Miss Noctiluca, like the prophecy J.K Rowling made up" said Professor Dumbledore

"But what is it?"

"That, is of no importance now, It is late and i can tell you another time. I must go and get Fillius – I mean Professor Flitwick, and Madam Pomfrey, see if we can't get those blocks off tonight, hm? Feel free to look at some books whilst I'm gone"

And with a swish of his purple robes, Dumbledore was gone. Blue stood up and went to get a book, and Jayne followed. Sher found a stool, lay down on the floor and put her legs up on it.

"Thinking Sher?" Jayne asked, noticing that Sher was now in her favourite position for thinking.

Sher stayed silent

"Hey Jayne, look at this!" Blue had found a book on magical creatures and was grinning from ear to ear.

"What's got you so happy?" Jayne asked

"Dragons!" Blue exclaimed, before grabbing another book with the title "Dragon care" and sweeping off to the hearth rug to sit down and read. Jayne chuckled slightly at her friends enthusiasm and picked up 'Hogwarts, a history' from the shelf, before moving to sit down next to Blue and Sher.

"Hey Jayne! Look how many dragons there are! Hungarian Horntail, common welsh green, Chinese fireball, Antipodean Opaleye, Hebridean Black, Norwegian Ridgeback, Peruvian Vipertooth, Romanian Longhorn, Swedish Short-Snout, Ukrainian Ironbelly!" Her voice rose in excitement with each one.

"Wow!" Jayne grinned "But look what I've found out! Hogwarts doesn't have four houses, it has five." She waved the book "Wanna hear?"

"Yes!" Blue said with a grin, placing her precious book on dragons down for a moment, Jayne began to read

"In Hogwarts there are five houses, the four most known are Gryfindor, founded by godric gryfindor, Hufflepuff, founded by Helga huffelpuff, Ravenclaw, founded by Rowana Ravenclaw and Slytherin, founded by slazar Slytherin. But unbeknownst to most there is a fifth house. The smallest house of the lot, Proprius, holds those students who have qualities of all the houses in an equal amount. It is also rumored that students in Proprius have a very strong magical core, and so are very powerful!"

Jayne and Blue look at each other.

"Cool!" They said in unison

"I don't like him" Sher said suddenly

"What?" Blue asked, confused

"Dumbledore, he, he doesn't feel right, I don't trust him"

"Oh don't be ridiculous Sher" Jayne sighed, "your reading too much into it again"

Sher huffed and closed her eyes

"Whatever"

Jayne shuffled round so she was leaning on one side of the stool, and Blue sat on the other side, they glanced at their sleeping friend, before rolling their eyes and going back to reading their separate books.

It was in that position that Albus Dumbledore, Fillius Flitwick and Poppy Pomfrey found them later, except for the fact that now all three of them were sleeping peacefully. Poppy went into full nurse mode.

"Albus I TOLD you not to drag them out of bed at this late our, you've probably set the poor mite's sleeping pattern out of sinc now!"

Dumbledore made a small apologetic smile

"Perhaps, an overnight stay in the hospital wing then, before we remove the blocks?"

"Yes" Agreed Professor Flitwick "That would probably be best Poppy"

"But what about their parents?"

"Leave that to me" Albus said, and Fillius swore that as they turned away, Albus' grin turned Malicious….


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Happy boxing day! Longest chapter yet :D

Warnings: This mentions Snarry

Disclaimer: The only things I own in this fic are the three main characters (Bluefire Noctiluca, Jayne Doe and Sherskul Adler) and the plot line. Sorta. The rest belongs to J.K Rowling (annoyingly -_- there would be a lot more snarry if i owned it, lol)

**Chapter 3**

"POTTER!"

The three girls awoke with a start at the loud cry, they sat up and searched for the source, a tall, imposing figure, with black hair and a hooked nose was glaring at a small skinny figure with messy black hair and bright green eyes, who was grinning.

"Yes Professor?"

"Where is the healing balm I had in my pocket a moment ago?"

The young man took a small pot out of his robes and began throwing it from hand to hand.

"Why Professor, I don't know!"

"Potter" The taller man growled "Hand me the lotion!"

The young boy (Presumably Harry Potter) seemed to think for a moment

"How about ….. no!" And with an impish giggle he ran out the door, the taller man on his heels, yelling threats at his back. A moment later, Dumbledore entered

"I see you've met our potions master professor Severus Snape, he does have a rather different manner with young potter as is portrayed in the books, does he not?"

The three nodded, still staring at the door in shock.

"I'm, I'm afraid I have some rather bad news for you three girls"

Their heads snapped to meet Dumbledore's, his eyes were full of sadness and regret Sher got up to sit on Blues bed, a blanket around her shoulders, Jayne copied, whatever this was, it was serious.

"Girls, it seems that Voldemort detected that your blocks had slipped, and last night he went to your houses to renew them, but, finding you missing and traces of my magic in the room, he flew into a rage…"

Severus and Harry sidled in, Severus now holding the tub of healing lotion

"I am afraid to say, that, he murdered you parents, I am so sorry"

Blue's eyes darkened from their usual blue to a grey, something that happened in times of high emotions such as anger and sadness, the only sign that the news had affected her. Jayne let out a little gasp and silent tears started running down her face, she leaned into Blue, who placed an arm around her shoulders. Sher suddenly went very still, the blanket falling off her shoulders and sliding pathetically down to the floor.

"My brother?" She whispered, afraid of the answer. Dumbledore gave her a small smile

"severus?"

Severus went over to a cot at the far side of the room, and removed an infant, evidently only a few months old.

"Nathanial!" Sher cried, reaching out for her baby brother, holding him close as Severus gave him to her.

Dumbledore turned to Jayne.

"Miss Doe, it seems we found a small survivor in your house too" Harry went to a basket, and pulled out a small white Kitten, with a chocolate smudge on it's nose.

"Coco?" She whispered. Harry smiled and handed her over, as the tears running down Jayne's face seemed to subside a little. Blue had turned her attention to picking the blanket back up off of the floor and placing it around Sher's shoulder, who didn't seem to notice she was shivering.

"Miss Noctiluca?" Blue's head snapped up, she hadn't expected any survivors from her house, she searched Dumbledore's eyes.

"Miss Noctiluca, look who we found hiding under your bed" Again, Harry went to a basket, but this time pulled out a small wolf puppy, handing it to Blue carefully.

"Shiloh" She whispered, as Nathanial suddenly gurgled happily and reached out a hand towards it. Blue smiled.

"Hey Nathanial, you want to stroke Shiloh?" She placed the tiny puppy on Sher's lap, were the baby could touch the fur, Jayne placed Coco there too, and Nathanial giggled happily, the three girls content that the babies attention was fixed on the two animals, turned back to Dumbledore.

"Why?" Jayne asked "They'd done nothing wrong, they knew nothing about it, why should he think he needed to kill them?"

"No one knows how the dark lords mind works, Miss Doe, we just have to pray we survive and clean up his mess after" Severus said gently, pulling Harry closer to his side.

Sher glanced down at her baby brother

"What's the prophecy, professor dumbledore? I really would like to know now"

Blue and Jayne picked up on the 'now' in Sher's sentence

"Now, Sher? Why the sudden rush? You weren't fussed about knowing last night" _You didn't trust him last night _Jayne and Blue thought, but didn't add outloud.

"I want to know if my baby brother is involved, so I can keep him safe"

Keeping the one arm around Jayne, Blue placed her other around Sher, pulling her in slightly for comfort.

"Severus, Harry, you ought to go back to your rooms, there is a potion that needs preparing is there not?" Dumbledore asked, the pair nodded and left the room.

"I shall go and get the prophecy then, I won't be longer than 5 minuets" And then he too left.

Now they were alone the girls let any masks they'd been keeping up down and began to cry, eventually though, as Nathaniel began to cry too, they stopped. Letting Sher shush him. The three friends settled back on Blues bed.

"We'll make it through this" Blue said

"All of us" Sher joined in

"Together" Jayne finished


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: 1,236 words! Yes! Longest chapter yet! Happy new year folksx

Warnings: This mentions Snarry

Disclaimer: The only things I own in this fic are the three main characters (Bluefire Noctiluca, Jayne Doe and Sherskul Adler) and the plot line. Sorta. The rest belongs to J.K Rowling (annoyingly -_- there would be a lot more snarry if i owned it, lol)

Enjoy!

* * *

It was a misty day, the sky was grey and there was a light drizzle, that although you couldn't feel, soaked you to the bone very quickly.

After promising to tell them the prophecy, Dumbledore had disappeared, Madame Pomfrey told them that he was on ministry business, and that he'd be back in a few days.

They where let out of the hospital wing in time for their parents funerals, but after attending, each girl decided they wanted just a bit longer by their parents grave.

Sher was stood outside, facing the grave, Nathanial was on her hip with a charm shielding him from the weather. Sher was talking to him in a low tone.

"Your mummy and daddy can't be here any more Nat, they'd love to, but some idiot who thinks he can rule the world has decided otherwise, but don't you ever think your alone now, aye? I'm here and although I might make mistakes I love you, and once we've gotten rid of this twonk Voldemort, we'll go away for a while, somewhere exotic, or even all around the world! We can see tigers and lions…"

"Rawwww!" Nathanial said with a grin,

"Yes Nat! Raaawwwww! and whilst we're travelling I'll tell you all about mum and dad, and all the stuff we did before you even existed! Would you like that?"

Nathanial simply yawned, grinning sleepily at his sisters babble. Sher began to sing a song her mum used to sing for her,

"_I was a little girl alone in my little world who dreamed of a little home for me.  
I played pretend between the trees, and fed my houseguests bark and leaves, and laughed in my pretty bed of green._

_I had a dream  
That I could fly from the highest swing.  
I had a dream._

_Long walks in the dark through woods grown behind the park, I asked God who I'm supposed to be.  
The stars smiled down on me, God answered in silent reverie. I said a prayer and fell asleep._

_I had a dream  
That I could fly from the highest tree.  
I had a dream._

_Now I'm old and feeling grey. I don't know what's left to say about this life I'm willing to leave.  
I lived it full and I lived it well, there's many tales I've lived to tell. I'm ready now, I'm ready now, I'm ready now to fly from the highest wing._

_I had a dream"_

She smiled at the sleeping Nathanial, a few tears dripping down her face, her parents may be gone, but she had Nat to look after now, and she had to be strong for him. She had to let him know he wasn't alone, that he was still loved, with a soft sigh she sat down in front of her parents grave. All the happy memories she had with them were starting to fill up her mind, and she was finding it hard not to dissolve into sobs.

_Just five more minuets_, She thought _Just five more minuets with them, then I can be strong for Nathanial._

_Just five more minuets…_

Blue stood in front of her parents grave, staring at it impassively whilst the light drizzle slid off the protective charm around her body.

"I suppose I ought to feel something"

A crow hopped on top of the grave, and cocked it's head to one side.

"I mean, you are my parents after all"

The crow gave out a soft caw, and hopped off the grave, closer to Blue.

"Not that you ever acted like it. You were never really there for me, where you? Jayne listened to me, which you never did, Sher bandaged my wounds when I was hurt, something you never did"

The crow came even closer

"In fact, some of those bruise, and cuts, they were your fault. As a child I never understood, why would you do these things to me if you loved me? But I understand now"

The crow stilled for a moment, as if waiting for the answer

"You never loved me, did you? I was simply someone to do all the jobs, wasn't I? You didn't care when I deliberately failed all my tests, when I came in limping because I'd twisted my ankle, you know the doctor Sher and Jayne took me to said that limp will never truly go now? I damaged it too much…"

The crow ruffled his wings in an attempt to stave off the cold

"I'm damaged to much…"

With an almost understanding keen, the Crow hopped onto her foot

"If it wasn't for the gang, I wouldn't be here today, they're my family, they care about me."

She paused for a moment

"THEY CARE ABOUT ME!" The wind whipped her anguished scream away.

"All those times I though I couldn't go on, or the pain got to much, or I just needed to feel like I was wanted, the gang was there, they don't care if I make the odd mistake, they don't yell at me, or hit me. They LOVE me. Something I guess you can't understand"

The crow looked up at her, seemingly debating something

"I felt a flicker of regret for Jayne and Sher's parents death. But I feel nothing for yours, I'm not happy about it, god forbid the day I'm happy about someone dying, but I am in no way sad"

The crow flew up onto Blue's shoulder, and she ran a finger over it's head softly.

"Goodbye"

Jayne sat on the sodden ground gently examining the lily in her hands, turning it this way and that, trying to avoid looking at the gravestone in front of her.

"I miss you"

The world seemed to fall silent at her statement, as if holding it's breath, waiting for Jayne to continue

"I mean, sure, sometimes you yelled at me for the stupidest things, sometimes you even hit me! And you never ever seemed to hear me when I wanted you too…"

The world continued to hold it's breath, as she lifted her head

"When I needed you too"

She held the lily up close to her face, and touched a petal gently,

"But you tried to be good parents, I know you did, you gave me all the chances to go on school trips and cared about my education. You made me laugh a lot, and you tried to make me happy!"

"Remember that holiday we went on to Spain? You wanted to go to Greece, but I was learning Spanish, so we went there instead, we pushed dad in the pool, remember mum? The look on his face"

She bowed her head again, a single tear dripping down her face

"Sometimes I might of hated you, but I love you too, and I hate the fact your gone"

She placed the lily on the grave

"I will always miss you"

The three girls walked towards their respective portkeys, Blue with her head held high and a crow on her shoulder, Jayne with her head bowed in respect and single lily petal in her hair, and Sher with Nathanial asleep on her hip and tears shining in her eyes.

It was the start of something big.

And god forbid whomever may try and halt it.


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Chapter 1 :D Happy christmas

Warnings: This mentions Snarry

Disclaimer: The only things I own in this fic are the three main characters (Bluefire Noctiluca, Jayne Doe and Sherskul Adler) and the plot line. Sorta. The rest belongs to J.K Rowling (annoyingly -_- there would be a lot more snarry if i owned it, lol)

A/N: sorry it's short, but it was a bitch to write

Enjoy!

* * *

"Miss Doe do sit still!" Blue and Sher laughed as Madame Pomfrey scolded their friend, they'd come down to the infirmary to finally have their magical blocks removed, now that Dumbledore had returned after three weeks away for seemingly no reason. Jayne was first up, having volunteered, Blue was next and Sher was last, wanting to watch the process as much as possible. Severus was frowning in the corner, Nathanial on his hip pulling happily at the black hair of the poor man keeping an eye on him. Professors Flitwick and Dumbledore were stood to the side, deep in conversation, evidently trying to figure out how to best remove the blocks.

"Miss Doe…"

The warning sent Blue and Sher into fits of laughter as Jayne scowled, it wasn't her fault that the runes madam Pomfrey was drawing on her arm made her want to flinch away every now and again.

"Sorry Jayne" Sher apologised, pulling out a book "Want me to look at what those runes are for you?"

"No need, dear child!" Dumbledore called, sweeping across to them smiling, Professor Flitwick following quickly behind, their conversation evidently over. "I can explain them for you"

"But professor I'd rather research it for myself"

"Why ever would you want to do that?"

Sher went to say something, but then hung her head

"I don't know Professor Dumbledore sir" She mumbled

Blue stepped forward suddenly

"She likes having something to do"

"Excuse me?" Dumbledore asked, slightly shocked, It was unusual for Blue to speak in public and he hadn't expected her to step in.

"If she doesn't have something to do in a situation she can't control, she can't cope sir, in this case, looking up the meanings of the runes will give her something to do and make her feel like she's helping"

Dumbledore blinked

"Yes, well-"

"Please sir" Sher begged

He sighed

"Very well"

"Thankyou!" She cried, pulling out a parchment and quill and opening the book in front of her. Blue smiled slightly when no one was looking, then as the Professors Dumbledore, Flitwick and madam Pomfrey moved off to talk again, she moved over to Jayne

"Ready?" She whispered

"Not really" Jayne replied with a small smile "But, there isn't any going back now is there?"

"You could always back out?" Sher suggested

"No, then you and Sher would have to wait, I know Sher is desperate to learn magic and I can see in your eyes your excited every time someone mentions it"

"If your not confident we can wait, we don't –"

Blue was cut off by Sher hurrying over, parchment clutched in her hand

"I got it! This one" She pointed at the top rune "protects your magical core from damage, I'm presuming after so many years it could be dangerous for our cores to suddenly release all that magic, so it makes sense"

Blue and Jayne nodded

"This next one, is a magical core detection enhancer, presumably to make it easier for them to find our cores, but other than that I don't see any use for it"

She paused to take a drink

"And the third one is a simple medi magic rune, with simple healing properties"

"Cool" Jayne remarked

"Indeed" Dumbledore smiled from behind Sher making her jump. Blue and Jayne laughed as Sher stood up, scowling.

"Are you ready then Miss Doe?" Madame Pomfrey asked kindly, Jayne smiled nervously

"I guess"

"No need to be nervous now! Miss Adler, Miss Noctiluca I'm going to need you to move back"

Jayne and Blue complied, keeping their eyes on Jayne as Madam Pomfrey and Professors Dumbledore and Flitwick formed a circle around Jayne chanting softly under their breath, Jayne went very still and Sher moved closer to Blue, who put an arm comfortingly around her shoulder.

A blue glow enveloped Jayne and she began to hover off the bed slightly, Severus moved nearer to the two girls.

"Hogwarts magic" He whispered

"What?" Asked Sher, turning slightly

"They're using Hogwarts magic to remove the blocks, it's incredibaly risky, but could shorten the process by-"

Suddenly the blue glow disappeared and Jayne dropped to the bed, The three adults stopped chanting as she let out a high pitched scream, that seemed to make time stand still. Sher and Blue winced simultaneously and Blue tightened her hold around Shers shoulders, eventually though it stopped.

"Did it?" Sher whispered

Madam Pomfrey rushed forward and checked her over, before running her wand down the length of Jayne's body.

"Yes!" She cried "It worked! She'll sleep for a few days, but her magical core is fully unlocked!"

She grinned and gave professor Flitwick a hug, much to the small mans surprise, before turning to the two girls.

"Blue?"

Giving Sher's shoulders a soft squeeze, Blue moved to the bed and allowed Madam Pomfrey to draw the runes down her arm whilst Sher shushed Nathanial, who had been unsettled by Jayne's screams.

"Maybe you should take him out Professor Snape? I'm not sure he'll like watching that again. And besides … I'll need someone to look after him if I'm going to be asleep a while

Blue raised an eyebrow disbelievingly from the bed, since Sher had had Nathanial placed in her arms in the infirmary, she hadn't let him out of her sight, Blue hoped Professor Snape realised how much this meant Sher trusted him.

"Of course SherSkul, I'd be honered to keep an eye on him … are you sure?"

"Of course" She answered, "Just take him, they're starting the ritual on Blue"

Severus stared at Sher for a minuet, before hurrying out as Blue began to scream. After a minuet it was all over though, and it was Sher's turn, with a sigh, she moved to the bed

This better not hurt


	7. Authors note

Hey guys, I know posting Authors notes as chapters, technically isn't aloud, but I'll take it down after, I just want to let you know I won't be on for a few weeks, personal reasons, but I promise that the day I get back on I'll write you an extra long chapter, maybe even two, yea?

Sorry guys

Han8661xxxx


	8. Chapter 6

A/N: Yaaaayyy I'm back! Being on holiday seems to of inspired me to write! And you have a nice long chapter too ;) I'll get started on a new one ASAP, promise!

Oooh, btw, Poor sevvie gets a bit tormented here, and does seem a bit out of character in places, but, as already explained, this is different to the books and, I think Sev had a tiny bit of firewhisky before I wrote this ;)

Warnings: This mentions Snarry

Disclaimer: The only things I own in this fic are the three main characters (Bluefire Noctiluca, Jayne Doe and Sherskul Adler) and the plot line. Sorta. The rest belongs to J.K Rowling (annoyingly -_- there would be a lot more snarry if i owned it, lol)

Enjoy!

* * *

Jayne did not wake with a dramatic gasp, or an immediate knowledge that everything felt different, as one would expect, instead she was at first, only painfully aware of a burning sensation down her arm, in three places especially.

_The runes maybe? _She thought to herself as slowly the sharp pain in her arm became less intense and she began to notice the dull ache that filled the rest of her body. For a while she lay there, just letting her senses return before working up the energy to open her eyes.

"Oww!" She complained, shutting her eyes quickly against the bright light, that had defiantly been a bad idea. She did her best to glare at the ceiling without actually opening her eyelids.

She got the feeling it wasn't working.

Slowly she cracked open one eyelid, letting her on eye adjust before opening the other, now able to see, she ignored the protests her arm gave and pulled herself up into a sitting position to glance at her two friends.

Blue was lying on her side, as if curled into an invisible body, evidently unbothered by anything, though every now and again, she'd flinch slightly, Sher was curled right up and there was a thin sheen of sweat on her forehead, she had a fever?

Before she could call for someone though, she noticed Blue beginning to stir, opening her eyes then shutting them quickly, much in the same way Jayne had done.

"Madame Pomfrey!" Jayne called, as Blue began to warily sit up, glancing worridly at Sher, "Madame Pomfey!"

The lady in question came rushing in, a piece of sandwich in her hand, she smiled at the weary girls

"Miss Doe! Miss Noctiluca! Lovely to see you awake! A few hours earlier than expected but nethertheless nice to see you! Now have you –"

"Why's Sher got a fever?" Jayne and Blue asked at the exact same time, cutting off Madame Pomfreys question and causing the poor woman to blink in confusion for a moment, eventually though she regained her composure.

"Miss Adler had a little more trouble dealing with the pain at certain points than you did, this lowered her immune system and she contracted a mild infection by one of the runes. She should wake up in a moment as the fever is actually gone."

As on que, Sher tried to open her eyes, squeaked at the light and tried to role over to avoid them, consequently falling out of bed. Jayne and Blue burst into laughter as Madame Pomfrey rushed over to help.

"Nice one Sher!" Blue called

"Yea! Wooooo!" Jayne added, clapping her hands. Sher stood up with a dazed grin.

"Hi everyone, I meant to send you a postcard but it was such a short trip…"

The whole hospital burst into laughter, as Professors Snape and Dumbledore walked in.

"Nice to see my fever reducing potion worked" Severus said with a small smile

"What Severus means to say" Dumbledore added "Is he's glad to see you three back on your feet, especially with the scare Sher gave us, we're BOTH glad to see you up on your feet"

"Thanks" the three mumbled, now all sat on the one bed, blankets around their shoulders.

"Ah, I recognise that pose from you three, you have questions do you not?"

"Did it work?" They all said at once, which after a moment of silence made Severus let out a short bark of laughter and walk out. Everyone stared after him.

"Is he –"

"Fine Poppy, I assure you, just going to check on Harry I presume"

"So DID it work?" Jayne cut in as professor Flitwick walked in, an old, battered looking wand in his hand

"That Miss Doe" He said with a mysterious air "Is what we're about to find out" He gave her the stick.

"Practise wand, lets us find out if someone has magic if normal scans aren't working, just wave it like so" He moved his hand the same way several times "and it will say the incantation for you, this only works for people without a wand, so don't go getting any ideas about stealing it to do random spells."

Jayne was grinning, examining the wand in her hand, Sher leaning over her shoulder with an interested expression. Blue was watching them, a disinterested expression on her face, but a look in her eye that suggested she was excited.

"Well go on then" Madame Pomfrey prompted "wave it!" Jayne held the wand tightly and moved her hand as she had been shown. It yelled "Wingardium Leviosa!" and a small towel on the bed opposite began to float.

Sher clapped her hands with an over excited grin

"Jayne Jayne! Your making a towel float!"

"I know!" She squealed back

Sher gave her a massive hug, which diverted her attention and so the towel fell onto professor Dumbledore's head, causing him to stumble into Severus, who had just walked in, and sent him flying head over heels to do several impressive backwards roles, finally ending in tangled heap at Madame Pomfrey's feet

Jayne, Blue and Sher tried not to laugh

"infuriating floor, always getting in my way"

They giggled slightly, Severus looked up

"Well heeelllloooo nurse"

This time the three girls (having seen most of the carry on series) burst into fits of laughter whilst Madame Pomfrey turned bright red, told Severus off and then helped him to his feet. When everyone had calmed down, Dumbledore spoke again

"Now, after that dramatic entrance –"

Blue snickered

"-I think it's time for Miss Noctiluca to have a go, don't you?"

Blue to the practise wand with a frown, weighing it in her hand. Professor Flitwick laughed

"Yes, it does seem rather fragile does it not?"

Blue gave it a small, experimental wave and the wand shouted "Aguamenti!" Blue dropped it with a small cry as Professor Snape got a face full of water. He spluttered as Sher and Jayne burst into a renewed bout of laughter.

"I did show you how to wave it, Miss Noctiluca" Professor Flitwick said with a small chuckle, Severus scowled

"Please, Miss Adler, something that is not damaging to my health, both mental and physical"

Sher took the wand from Blue cautiously and waved it the way she'd been shown, it shouted "Wingardium Leviosa!" and Severus began to float, much to the amusement of everyone in the room.

"ADLER!" he roared

"Oops?"

"Oh when I get my hands on you!"

Blue took the wand off of Sher and gave it to Jayne, whispering in her ear. Jayne moved Professor Snape across the room and into the patient bathroom, dropping him into the bath. Then handed the wand to Blue, who repeated her wand movement from earlier and soaked him to the bone.

Severus glared.

The three girls giggled.

"Now now you three" Dumbledore chided gently, "That is quite enough, Miss Adler will want Professor Snape mentally sound if she wishes to retrieve her brother any time soon"

"Nathaniel!" Sher yelled "Is he ok? Did he sleep right? Did he eat enough? Oh I hope he wasn't a pain and –"

Blue's hand appeared on Sher's mouth, muffling her rambling

"Relax!" Jayne scolded, as Severus dried himself off with a simple charm and climbed out of the bath. Setting towards the three girls with a scowl, who shrieked an ran off.

"Severus!" Madame Pomfrey scolded "Stop scaring my patients! Bed, the three of you! Now!"

With a sigh, everyone did as they where told.

"Professor Dumbledore sir?"

"Yes Miss Doe?"

"What's the prophesy?"

Dumbledore winked

"We aren't going to find that out now, I'm afraid, you three look exhausted, I think a nap is in order, then maybe when you wake up, I can get Severus to bring Nathaniel, Coco and Shiloh up and we'll look at it then, hm?"

The three girls looked between them, Dumbledore kept putting this Prophecy off, what was he playing at?

"Ok" Jayne said eventually "When can we get out of the hospital wing?"

"I'll have the castle make some rooms for you tonight, but Poppy – I'm sorry, Madame Pomfrey wants you all in over night, especially Sher"

Blue and Jayne glanced worriedly at their friend, who pretended to faint dramatically, making them laugh.

"I'll be off then girls, Severus, would you accompany me? I have a few things we need to discuss"

"Of course headmaster"

The two men walked out, leaving Madame Pomfrey with the girls, she gave them a meaningful look, before retiring to her own quarters.

Sher yawned

"Night guys"

"You mean afternoon" Blue corrected

"Whatever Blue you picky sod" she retorted

"I am not picky!"

"Notice she doesn't deny the Sod bit" Jayne pointed out, making Sher laugh. Blue pouted

"No fair"

"Life's not fair" Jayne and Sher said in unison, both turning on their sides and shutting their eyes. Blue just sat there.

"I feel picked on"

If anyone had walked past at that moment, they would have been greeted with the sound of laughter.

It was the last of that laughter they'd hear for a while.

* * *

A/N: That chapter was a right bugger to end! Still, 1,518 words, don't you love me! :D

Review please!


	9. Chapter 7

Warnings: This mentions Snarry

Disclaimer: The only things I own in this fic are the three main characters (Bluefire Noctiluca, Jayne Doe and Sherskul Adler) and the plot line. Sorta. The rest belongs to J.K Rowling (annoyingly -_- there would be a lot more snarry if i owned it, lol)

Enjoy!

A/N: Gah this was an utter bitch to write! Fairly short I'm sorry but you HAVE got some important information.

* * *

Blue watched her two friends worriedly, she knew their normal reactions to an emotion like grief, for example; Sher would show it openly, though only crying in private or with Jayne or Blue, but this time if she was feeling any negative emotion, she was doing a goddamned good show of hiding it. Jayne would normally hide it from the public completely, and for a few months only show small signs of it in front of Blue and Sher, until eventually she would break down and cry before sleeping for about twenty four hours, but she wasn't even showing any signs in private.

Nothing.

From either of them.

They were doing what Blue did, they were blocking that emotion completely.

And that scared Blue.

Dumbledore walked in holding Shiloh and Coco, followed by Severus who was trying to stop Nathaniel from playing with his hair and Harry, who was making faces at the baby his potions professor was carrying.

Blue took Shiloh off of Dumbledore and stroked the puppies fur with a soft sigh, something wasn't right, something wasn't right at all and not just with her two friends.

Once Jayne had gotten Coco to sit still and Sher had settled Nathaniel in her lap with a teething ring, Blue came down to join them, indicating to Dumbledore that he should start. He turned round to face Severus and Harry, who where bickering about something in the corner.

"Professor Snape, Mr Potter, if you could kindly give us a moment?"

They nodded and resumed their argument whilst walking out, Dumbledore chuckled

"those two, nothing can distract them from an argument when the fancy takes them"

"Not to be rude headmaster" Jayne prompted "but could you kindly tell us the prophecy now?"

"Of course dear child, now let me see, I had it written down somewhere…" He fumbled around in his pockets "aha, here it is!"

He cleared his throat

"_As November '96 ends the first of three shall be born, jet black hair the easiest life of them all, on march '97 another will give, brown hair, blue eyes, a life most couldn't live, in may comes the final of this sister by bond act, strawberry-blonde hair and a life that is neither wonderful nor bad. Born in the same bed, living side by side only these three, can vanquish the evil and set the world free. Shrewsbury shall laugh, Shrewsbury shall rejoice, the saviours are their children, that they kept by choice"_

"That must apply to thousands of people!" Sher cried, Jayne thought for a moment

"Sher, how many people in Shrewsbury do you know that where born in the same bed, with black, brown and ginger hair, that live next door to each other and were born on the months it said"

"Lots" Sher mumbled

"That the counsel wanted to evict but decided to keep?" Blue interjected

Sher's shoulders slumped

"Just us"

Dumbledore smiled grimly

"It seems lord Voldemort figured this out too, but for some reason he blocked your magic instead of just killing you, which we still can't figure out"

"Well I for one am glad he didn't kill us" Sher said defiantly

"I'm not" Blue muttered under her breath, only just loud enough for Jayne and Sher to hear and send her worried glances.

"Relax miss Adler, I'm not complaining that he didn't kill you! I'm grateful, but it is rather puzzling is it not?"

"Dwelling on the past stops you from living in the present" Jayne told him "What does it matter whether he decided to kill us or not? The important thing is we are alive now"

"Here here!" Sher cried, making Blue and Jayne fall into fits of hysterics and even made Dumbledore chuckle slightly

"You present a good argument, Miss Doe, in future I may just keep the wonderings of an old man to myself, hm?"

"Oh I did not mean it rudely Professor, I just don't want to dwell on the decisions of a madman who killed my family"

Sensing an argument about to arise, Sher intercepted

"So what does this mean now, Professor?"

Dumbledore sighed and sat down.

"For the rest of the summer holidays, you will receive instruction from all the teachers here to get you up to third year level, then when school starts in September, we shall tell everyone you are transfers and sort you, you will then join your fellow third years in normal classes, with maybe some extra after hours."

"Coco and Shiloh?" Jayne asked

"Will stay in your dorms with you"

Sher looked anxious

"What about Nat?"

Dumbledore smiled reassuringly

"He will stay with you as much as you wish, however in classes such as potions and defence against the dark arts, you may wish to leave him with someone. The house elves here will be more than willing to assist you in anyway possible"

"House elves?" Blue asked

Dumbledore blinked before allowing himself a small chuckle

"Of course, I forget, MAGGIE!"

A small creature with floppy ears and large endearing eyes popped into view next to the headmaster, making the girls jump

"What can Mags be doing for master Dumbledore?"

"Mags, this is Jayne Doe, Sherskul Adler, Nathaniel Adler and Bluefire Noctiluca, they are new to our world and I wish for you to look after them and help them around, also, Miss Adler will occasionally need help with young Nathaniel here"

"Of course Master Dumbledore sir! Mags will be honoured!"

The three girls stared in something akin to horror, were these creatures … servants? The house elf walked up to them

"Mags be showing you to your room now mistresses Adler, Doe and Noctiluca"

"Just Blue, Mags"

"Yes, just call me Jayne"

"And me Sher and this little one Nat"

Maggie blinked

"But that is not proper mistresses! It shall not do!"

"Now now" Dumbledore stepped in "The time for discussion is later, I belive you three girls will want to see your new rooms?"

They nodded enthusiastically.

"Very well, Poppy has given you the go ahead to be discharged, this way" 


End file.
